


Very Happily Mistaken

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Very Happily Mistaken

Title: Very Happily Mistaken  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #62: Keeping Up Appearances  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Very Happily Mistaken

~

“Harry Potter and Severus Snape,” the announcer declared, his _Sonorus_ -enhanced voice echoing to every corner of the room.

Severus led Harry in, ignoring the whispers and stares as they circulated.

The awards ceremony was mercifully brief, and no one was surprised when they began whispering furiously and left soon after.

“Probably going home to fight,” Harry heard someone say.

As they landed in their home, Severus pressed Harry against the wall urgently.

Harry giggled.

“What’s so amusing, brat?” Severus gasped against his neck.

“Nothing,” Harry sighed, relaxing in Severus’ arms. “It’s just funny how mistaken people are about our relationship.”

~


End file.
